requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Myka Dunn
General Reputation - Available to All Frequenting the Grotto in an often strangely solitary manner, Myka Dunn is contacted by other individuals when they want information. She tends to be a good source of information regarding mortal goings-on and all-purpose political climate of the praxis but rumor is established that she knows more than simple gossip and current events. Street Level Info - Streetwise 2+ Myka Dunn is not to be underestimated be it as a friend or a foe. While not the most potent of kindred in mystical might or in the pull she exerts, she is capable of dredging up just that much information to provide an edge over an individual. This may be a particular pattern of behavior another kindred indulges in to anchor themselves, or it may be those that a kindred would die to protect in spite of all claims of aloofness. Her methods aren't perfect, but she is capable of providing that one foot in the door, or else that one step ahead of your opponent... For a price. Covenant Level Info - Dragons Only Within the Ordo Dracul, Myka Dunn has yet to prove herself. A neonate of only eight years embraced, the fact that she has access to texts and the practice of Merges Sorcery as per her bloodline is nonetheless enough for many Dragons with the particular note of elders to deign to give her minor notice. She's hardly opened up any information about Merges Sorcery, but the fact that she practices some variety of blood sorcery unaffiliated with the Circle of the Crone or Lancea et Sanctum is enough to pique the interest of many others. Strictly speaking, Myka Dunn is unsworn. However, she has professed an interest in the activities of the Sworn of the Dying Light and the Mystery of the Ascendant, for its capability to eliminate weakness that might otherwise be exploitable by others. At other times, she has expressed interest in the Mystery of the Wyrm for its capability to greatly reduce the weakness of her own bloodline and to aid in controlling the beast when it would otherwise control herself. Interest in the former Mystery is more commonly expressed than the latter mystery regardless. Covenant Philosophy - Dragons Only Within the Ordo Dracul, Myka affiliates with those who profess the Philadelphian rite yet paradoxically expresses some amount of sympathy for the Wallachian rite as well. The underlying idea she professes is that the political life and pursuit of transcendence while complimentary are to remain fundamentally separate from each other. One should indeed, be able to obtain information from others regarding new avenues of acquiring information or else other sorts of edges towards transcendence... But at the same time, she doesn't believe that those outside of the covenant should interfere with this. Transcendence is a private thing she argues, and the introduction of the Ordo Dracul at large rather than the individual's pursuit as a choice to be exposed is a burden on the whole. The Great Work - OOC Myka pursues a hybridization of alchemical, theosophic, and general occult principles in her attempts to obtain transcendence. The basic principle she employs is one of essence. Essence to her is a component that is alloyed to the world along with matter and energy. The soul, the consciousness, and the framework which things exist in are all essence. Essence may be distilled, essence may be extracted, essence may be refined. Generally speaking, she prefers theosophic principles for analysis of results and alchemical principles for enacting experiments. Her main goal is to refine her own personal, 'Essence' into a state beyond both human and kindred. To her, vampirism is the result of an imbalance. Blood is sought because the vampiric body requires the essence of a human, or else the essence of a human soul. Were a vampire to gorge themselves on a phenomenal excess of blood they would remain human at the end. Were they to starve, they would fall to ash and true death. The latter has already been proven, but the former has not. A tertiary state she posits, is the result of a harmony between the human and vampiric essences which would eliminate the need for blood and perhaps even the weaknesses that are derived from sunlight, fire, etc. To this end, she predominantly affiliates with an Eleusinian group believing that the reliance upon the human is an expression of mortal weakness, though she expresses sympathy with the Arahats as her more alchemical take on metaphysical balance is a similar viewpoint. Transcendence to Myka is a matter of surpassing weakness. Freedom from the need for blood, weakness to sunlight, and the potential to frenzy. In essence, Golconda through alchemical means. To this end, she seeks to avoid overindulgence as she prefers to express her own self-control through remaining less than satiated at times, and indulging out of politeness if offered more than anything else. Myka believes that progress towards transcendence will result in a stronger will to resist the call of the beast as well as intermittent prevention of or outright immunity to vampiric weaknesses. Her transcendent self is mildly akin to a supreme ascetic, able to enact all things that another member of her species should do yet requiring absolutely nothing, in a parallel transcendence being vulnerable to nothing as well.